parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Steele (Norbit)
Thomas O´Malley´s Movie Spoof of "Norbit" 2007 Cast * Jonathan Steele (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) as Norbit * Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Rasputia * Tiger (An American Tail) as Mr. Wong * Roxy (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) as Kate Thomas * Prince John (Robin Hood) as Big Jack Latimore * Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) as Earl Latimore * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) as Blue Latimore * Prof. Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Deion Hughes * Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Pope Sweet Jesus * Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Lord Have Mercy * Thomas O´Malley (The Aristocats) as Abe the Tailor * Robin Hood as Giovanni * Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) as Mrs. Henderson * Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin) as Mrs. Coleman * Little John (Robin Hood) as Morris the Barber * Riff Raff (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) as Buster * Miss Kitty (An American Tail) as Mrs. Ling Ling Wong * Toulouse (The Aristocats) as Norbit at Age of 5,9 & 17 * Sagwa Miao (Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat) as Rasputia at Age of 10 & 17 * Pussyfoot (The Looney Tunes) as Kate at Age of 5 * Callie Briggs (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) as Event Organizer * Mayor Manx (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) as Excited Man on TV * Cool Kitty (Kidd Video) as Bully * Fat Cat (Kidd Video) as Bully * Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Boy at Schoolyard * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Preacher * Lindsey (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) as Shop Owner * Scat Cats (The Aristocats) as Attendant * Catnip (Hello Kitty´s Furry Tale Theather) as Teen Attendant * Fox (Franklin) as Kid at Water Park * Rajah (Aladdin) as Floyd the Dog * Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail),Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) & Ms. Fieldmouse (Thumblina) as Ex-Wives * Felina Feral,Mittens & Lulubelle (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron,Bolt & Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) as Beautician * Grandma Kitty (Hello Kitty´s Furry Tale Theather) as Helga * Hen (Rover Dangerfield) as Goose Puppeteer * Ms. Mucus (Camp Lazlo) as Pig Puppeteer * Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) as Charlie * Banjo (Banjo The Woopile Cat) as Kid * Sheegwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Little Girl in the Pool * Marie (The Aristocats) as Orphan Girl * Skippy Rabbit,Sis Rabbit & Tagalong Rabbit (Robin Hood) as Moonbounce Kids * Miss Kitty (The Great Mouse Detective) as Kissing Booth Girl * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Basketball Kid * Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Booty Shaker Girl * Dotty Dog & Daisy (The Get Along Gang & Rover Dangerfield) as Rib Shack Waitress * Hector,Wordsworth & Mungo (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) as Giovanni Staffs * Lady (The Lady and the Tramp) as Female Vocalist * Tramp (The Lady and the Tramp) as Male Vocalist * Maisie & Goon (The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue and Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) as Wedding Guests * Tom and Butch (Tom and Jerry) as Bar Partons * Various Mice as Dancers Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Norbit Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Norbit Movie Spoofs